Emotional Moment with Sparx and Gibson
Flashback has started Sparx is playing a Toy Sword with Antuari and he looks tired Antuari: Sparx. Pay attention. Are you giving up already, you have to stronger like me. Nova: Come on, Sparx! You almost had him. Gibson: Since when you're teaming up with him? Sparx is fighting Antuari and after that they have a Break Antuari: Sparx. Can you see all the Dents and nicks you have? Otto: Each one of those prove you're learning. Sparx: I guess... Antuari: You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Okay? Listen to this. In your hand. Take this blade. And so long you have the making the through this simple act of taking, it's Wielder you shall one day be made. Nova: What's was THAT about? Who went and made you warrior? Antuari: Being an Animal Warrior is all I've dream about. Nova: Well, you're not the only one without us. Antuari: I know. You, me, Otto, Gibson and Sparx all share the same dream. He have a toy sword to Sparx Flashback has ended Sparx and Gibson look at Antuari's toy sword and then Sparx drop it Sparx: Oh No. Then Someone picked it up ???: Um, which one is yours? Sparx rise his hand ????: Kenny. We have to go. Kenny: In a Minute. So you and your friend playing with that said? That's nice! They look jealous Kenny: This is what a weapon is. He show his weapon Kenny: Voila! How was it? Sparx: Not cool enough. Gibson: So not Fascinating. Kenny: Hey! You two are jealous, I'm Kenny the Rabbit. Got it memorised? So what's your name? Sparx: I'm Sparx. Gibson: I'm Gibson. Kenny: Alright, you two. Let's fight! Gibson: Huh? Why would we fight you for? Keenly: Are yu scared for losing? Come on? They get up and they fight him with their toy sword Kenny: Alright! Let's do it! Sparx: You're gonna like this! They are fighting him and they defeated him Kenny: (Panting) Boy, for Robot Monkey like you. You are a tougher then that. And let's call it for a Draw. Sparx: A Draw? Well... okay. ??? 2: For all I know, the only thing you draw on your forehead a big L on you is "Loser"... "Lame" ... "Laughable". Kenny: What? Are you gonna supposed to cheer me up for something? Like "You're jist having a bad day," or... "Thats what you get for pulling your ears". Some friend you are, Phillip. Phillip: Oh, you're saying thst I have to cheer you up? Kenny: You know what I have to put up with. Sure hope you don't have many friends like him. They began to laugh Phillip: Kenny, we have to go. Kenny: Alright. Gibson: You're gonna leave? Kenny: Yeah. I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Okay? Sparx: Yeah. Kenny: Get it memorised. Sparx. Sparx: Sure. They left Phillip: What is it with you and picking up some stray puppies? Kenny: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Like our friends, Isa and Lea. Inside people's memories, I can live forever. Phillip: I know I can't forget you. Trust me I try all the time. Kenny: See that? I'm immortal! Phillip: What a Doofus. They look at the Castle Kenny: Are you ready? Phillip: Well, I guess so. They went off Sparx: Must be awesome... Knowing where you're Friends are. Gibson: Yeah, it is. Great. Meanwhile Ricky: Hey, Hooden Freak! You said I won't get hurt! Now I have two scars on my face, for no reason! No way, not ever! Then Holden man point his Sword to him Ricky: Yikes! Okay! Okay! Just... Just put that thing down! You still need me, alright! You really me to do something, for it, am I right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain. He dismiss his Sword Ricky: Thanks! And what's the point if I get hurt by his power of Darkness from those scars he gave me? All things considered. I'm just glad he didn't steal my heart like the girl he did. He would have ruined my way for sure. ????: Unlikely. A powerful light still inside of Antuari. You see, Warrior's like him... They don't have the power to steal Hearts. Ricky: So, hold on- Antuari isn't the one who stole her heart?